


Bloody Shower

by Keimori



Category: Boyfriend to Death (Visual Novel)
Genre: Blood Kink, F/M, Reader-Insert, Shower Sex, mention of piss but only for plot its gross not kinky i swear it was weird to write, not so hardcore?, reader really not into it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-12 03:03:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7917997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keimori/pseuds/Keimori
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You've had it pretty rough, Strade helps you clean up a little.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bloody Shower

     “You’re holding up longer than expected!”

     That damn cheery voice. Its light accent, playful tone, and an almost sarcastic hint to it. He was teasing you, just about every word he says is a tease!

     When you first saw that smiling face, you didn’t seem to think much of it first. He bought you a beer, Introduced himself as Strade, and didn’t just hit on you like a creep. He listened, smiled, and gave you his input even. He didn’t seem interested in anything other than what you had to say. You didn’t suspect him to follow you into the washroom, and when he followed you into the washroom you didn’t suspect him to grab you by the waist, lead you out of the bar, and end up here in his basement.

     “I-I guess.” You mumbled, avoiding eye contact. Anything you say to him seems to be held against you.

     “Do you know how long it’s been?” He leaned on the counter behind him, staring you down. Before you could answer, he blurted “Four days! Four days… Heck, some people can’t seem to last a couple of hours!”

     You couldn’t seem to think of a response. You looked down at yourself. Your knees are bruised, thighs covered with dried blood and stitches. Grossly, you’re not for sure exactly what stains your underwear. Sniffling, you wonder if you were going to die of disease before he killed you himself.

     “The more I look at you-” He started, walking up to you, “-the more I think you could use a little freshening up.” Strade crouched down to you on the floor, reaching his hand to your hair. He brushed his fingers through, and you feel him slowly ripping out tangled locks. You gave him a face of discomfort. He teased a loving touch, but all the grease and tangles in your hair caused by him made even simple touches hurt.

     Strade took his hands back, and clapped them together. “Why don’t I make you a deal!” _No_. You thought, even before his offer. “I’ll let you use the bathroom upstairs , only if I get to join you!” He shot an innocent smile, you could only imagine what he was thinking.

     “Join me?” You asked, looking back at him. Taking a good look at his face, you realize that it’s probably been four days since he also took a shower. His hair was greasy and he looked like he was starting to sweat again. You knew he was up to something, was it worth it? What was he going to do if you said no? Strade looked like he was getting impatient for an answer, so you had to think quick. “O-okay.” You nodded hesitantly at him. What’s the worse he could do, that he hasn’t done already?

     “I’m glad to hear that.” Strade licked his teeth, and leaned over your body to undo the zip tie around your wrist. It felt good for a second to be free, but he quickly took a tight hold on your wrist again. His hands were big enough to hold both of your wrist together, which was a scary feeling. _You could never fight him off._

     He dragged you up the stairs, and you finally get to see another room other than the basement. Surprisingly… Everything seemed normal. The new room seemed to be a kitchen, with red tile floors and a wooden table. Nothing seemed too fancy, or too defective. If you walked in, you certainly wouldn’t think this was a psychopath's home. Strade then opened a door to another smaller room to the left. It was the bathroom, mostly everything was white. There was a shower and a toilet, very simple but clean… Almost like it’s never used.

     “Well, do your thing.” Strade pushed you in the bathroom, and you heard the sound of his belt coming undone behind you. Though you expected it, the metal clicking of his belt made your heart drop, as you knew nothing good would happen. You felt your face get hot when you realized how much you needed to pee. Was it okay? Would he get mad? Would he like it? Really, it’s not like he hasn’t seen the rest of your fluids, but pissing in front of someone grossed you out.

_Fuck it, gosh, it’s better than making a mess._ Though it won’t matter soon, you try to cover yourself as much as possible as you do your business, and you notice Strade starting to run the shower, and that he’s already undressed. You avoid looking at him, but out of the corner of your eye you can see that his head is turned towards you, staring. _Gross._

     Strade gets in the shower, and gives you an inviting look as you finish. You have no other choice other than to join him. Slipping out of your underwear, you follow Strade into the shower. The water has already gotten hot, and the heat doesn’t seem to help the tense atmosphere. You glance at Strade in front of you, but he seems to be already eyeing you down. His face is flushed, and his eyes are locked at the sight of dried blood washing off your legs. There’s no use now trying to calm him down, he’s already half hard and you wish he’d just get it over it.

     “Uh- Do you have any… soap?” You ask, trying to distract him in any way, or maybe trigger some sort of reaction from him.

     Strade clicked his tongue, “I think we just ran out!” His voice became like a growl as he spoke. Your body started to shake as you knew what would happen, and this got a chuckle out of Strade. “Don’t look like that buddy! Ah…~ you’ll only excite me more.” He moved his body closer, leaning over you. He has you pinned against the glass door of the slower. Was it just you, or was the water getting hotter? Strade leaned his face close to yours and licked the side of your cheek, tasting of salt. You tightly closed your eyes, you didn’t want to see him, or feel his stubble and smell his sweat. Everything about this situation was gross, but there was nothing you could do.

     Your kidnapper lowered his hands to your waist, flipping you over. He rested his head in the crook of your neck and dragged his teeth along your back. His sharp fangs cut into your skin and you let out a wail. You ponder screaming loud enough to let Ren hear you, but you couldn’t give Strade that pleasure. He was having enough fun, playing with your blood from behind. Suddenly, Strade hit his hand by your face on the door, getting a gasp out of you. His other hand grabbed your hip, putting pressure on other bruises from before. You know what he’s going to do.

     He swung his head over to the other side of your neck, biting down again. The pain distracted you from him slipping his leg in between yours, spreading them apart. You felt Strade’s tip at your entrance, and your stomach sink down as he fully put himself into you. Both of you let out an “Nhh” sound, and Strade starts to thrust slowly. The mixed feelings of pain, pleasure, and panic overflow you. _Why is he being gentle now? Speed up, get it over with._ You think, and tears flow. You want him to stop, but it feels good. You want him to die, but to kill you too.

     Strade’s hands smother your waist as he huffs into your ear. You let out a moan in between cries. This seems to encourage him, as he goes faster. He runs his tongue against your neck, making your body twitch and another moan escape. You can hear Strade mumbling under his heavy breaths, but can’t make out what. He grabs your wrist, making you lean against him and not being able to struggle. Strade pounds harder into you making your voice wheeze and gasp. His member became thicker inside of you right before he pulls out, cumming on your lower back and thighs.

     Letting you go, Stade’s body no longer supports you and you almost drop to the ground from your legs shaking so much. You let out a cough, feeling so gross over yourself by thinking it felt so good for a second. You don’t dare to look at Strade as he talks.

     “Look at yourself, Liebling, all dirty again.” Strade takes a step back, taking a mental picture of your dirtied and cowering body. “Guess we’ll have to start all over!”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading my dudes, my tumbly is @chi-mcl and im ccaelan in other stuff........  
> this was really weird to write, tell me if you wanna see more from me bc i like writing but i never do it ugh!!! if you have request let me know :){  
> this is probably the most vanilla porn on this tag. i like guts and glam dont get me wrong so maybe next time strade will like... stab you in the puss puss, i dunno. find out next time (Seinfeld cut scene song plays)  
> also, the working title for this was "Strade takes a shower!" and i wanted to keep it as that but everyone would probably cringe over it HA... bloody shower is pretty dumb too but you know what this story is dumb so its a balance.


End file.
